A True Elite
by Hawkeshepard232
Summary: After somehow talking the leaders of planet Kos into surrendering to planet Vegeta and joining the might of the saiyan empire a celebration is underway a renowned elite warrior makes the mistake of mating with the most powerful low class in recorded history...Bardock 9 months later Kakarot is born with a power level that rivals the newborn saiyan princess
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Fulfilled

Three white figures with a tail floats in the air with looks of shock and fear on their faces below them were an army of saiyan soldiers ranging from lowclass to elite fighting in perfect harmony boosting each other's strengths and eliminating all weaknesses ending the lives of countless PTO soldiers but this is not what worried them. What worried them was the two saiyans leading the fight standing side by side glaring at the three in the air. When the battle first began these two looked like normal soldiers plus the royal armor and cape then with a short scream and a burst of golden light they changed no longer did they have black hair and dark onyx eyes

They now stood proud with golden hair and turquoise colored eyes

Eyes that made the most powerful beings in the universe feel fear for the first time

" A prophecy always fulfills itself no matter what prophecy it is. Wether it's a knight in shining armor rescuing a princess or a royal falling for a peasant the prophecy fulfills itself. One prophecy in particular catches my eye I watched it unfold and was to blind to see it.

'When the low class and royal blood mix it will set in motion a chain of events only a true warrior can stop' We watched as the cold family killed billions blew up countless worlds and ruled with an iron fist. But they rued the day they turned there sights on Planet Vegeta they weren't expecting opposition they expected us to lie down and die not unify. They pushed and pushed until our newly crowned King and Queen rallied the galaxy and led the hand that pushed back"


	2. Caught Looking

He woke to voices barely audible to regular ears but to a saiyan the voices might as well be screaming

"Why do you lowclass fools do this to yourselves ?" chuckles a soft feminine voice that he can't match to a face "You've got nothing to prove"

"Actually Gine he has a reputation to uphold" a deep baratone voice answers"He's the only low class to ever match and surpass an elite in power Ha I reckon he can even give ME a run for my money"

Immediately as Gine heard the voice she dropped to one knee put her right fist over her heart and hung her head "My king I didn't know you were coming" she states not daring to look up

Noticing her formality he says "You may stand I'm only here to offer my eavesdropping friend a invitation to a celebration in the royal palace"glancing at the Palm haired saiyan floating in the healing tank

Knowing he couldn't just float until the King walked away, Bardock opened his eyes and in a instant the healing fluids started to drain slowly revealing a body that would make a god green with envy as the tank opened Gine immediately turned her head with a slight blush.

Bardock raising a eyebrow to Gines behavior walks to the nearest armor closet seeming to not care that all of his saiyan glory was out and picked a simple black training gi with blood red gloves and boots, looking over the room he spotted his trademark headband folded neatly with his new scouter on top and put them on

Turning to the King he throws a quick jab expecting this the King just grabs his hand and smiles

"Still not strong enough old friend" Vegeta states

Chuckling Bardock speaks for the first time this evening "I'll get there eventually. Now what is it that makes you Grace me with your presence your Highness"he finishes sarcastically and glances over at Gine who's jaw hit the floor at the events that just unfolded in front of her eyes

'A lowclass friends with a royal...not just any royal our KING ' she thinks flabbergasted

King Vegeta's smile brightens at his friends bickering and sarcasm " Even with all the perks of being a friend of the king though you never use them you still aren't happy" he says with a mock gasp and laughs " nevertheless you already know what I want and it's not a request it's an order" with that the King turned on his heels and left the room in a better mood than he came in

"I'll kick your ass one day Vegeta" Bardock yells to the door to anyone else it would have been a threat but to the King it was what kept there friendship strong

As a answer he receives a ki blast burning a hole through the door and hitting him in the face followed by a loud roaring laughter and surprisingly a giggle so quiet he almost missed it

"Well I guess I better get my formal armor ready" he sighs and walks out the room heading home leaving Gine standing there watching him leave "And stop staring at me woman unless you like what you saw" he calls over his shoulder with a arrogant smirk that could rival the late Prince's as he rounds a corner exiting the medical wing of the building

"Ha staring at that lowclass scum? he must have been hit on his head to hard during that last mission" she thinks out loud "I hope he doesn't show up to this celebration"


	3. A Better Outcome Than Expected

As he stood in his living room looking out the window at the royal palace off in the distance knowing the one woman who ever caught his eye would definitely be at the palace

Smiling at the chance to knock boots with a drunken saiyan elite just to rub it in her face when she wakes up bardock jumps out the window and takes off full speed towards the palace with a mischievous glint in his eyes

'Your highness do you honestly believe inviting this low-" that was all one of king Vegetas advisors managed to get out before a small beam of energy pierced his chest making him tumble over dead

"You all know that Bardock is a friend but not only that it is said that he is a descendant of the Golden Oozaru!" The king glares at his advisors " That lowclass has greater strength than most if not all of the elites that's why I'm inviting him and that's why I'm sending HIM and whoever he chooses to partner with to Planet Kannasas once enough information is gathered is that understood!" He finishes

Most only nodded and the ones that didn't merely said "yes sire" in fear of getting killed

"Dismissed"he says not completely satisfied with the answers " I have a party to get ready for...now where is that woman with my formal wear?"

Ten minutes later Bardock finally lands in front of the palace gates two royal guards notice him and ask for his name and class rank before he can reply someone else does for him

"Bardock, lowclass" the voice says sounding slightly surprised or irritated he couldn't tell

Bardock looks back to see Gine standing behind him with a blank facial expression "I could have said that myself...woman" he says before starting to walk to the doors of the palace

After giving her name and rank she quickly catches up and continues to push bardocks buttons "I have a name and I'm surprised a low-level like you could even form a complete sentence" she states and smiles as she sees his shoulders tense up

Just then Bardock sets his dirty plan in motion he turns around and looks her up and down admiring her white form fitting ball gown with gold trimming and says in the sexist voice he could make "You look...stunning white looks wonderful on you it really brings out your eyes"

Blushing almost immediately Gine punches him through a wall and continues to walk down the massive hall to the throne room 'does he really think that I mean why should I care it's not like he's my mate right no it can't be him I refuse to let it be him...I need a drink'

"Damn she hits hard" coughs out "it's kinda hot tho Hahaha" after picking himself up off the floor and checking to make sure he had all his teeth Bardock enters the throne room and immediately all attention turns to him. He cocks an eyebrow before asking

" The Fuck y'all looking at"

She knew he made it in when everyone got quite then he said it and her eyes almost popped out her head

Sitting on the throne in the back of the room the King was beginning to get bored listening to his mate go on and on about dresses to some noblemans wife then everyone stopped talking and stared at the door then he thought 'Now it gets fun that idiot always did love to make an entrance' A smirk slowly formed on his face then when bardock said his favorite phrase he couldn't help but chuckle his chuckle turned into full blown laughter which got him weird looks and one playful scowl

After the kings laughter the tension seemed to loosen bardock slowly maneuvered his way through the crowd until he reached the throne and bowed to the King and Queen of the planet

"King Vegeta, Queen Celera" he says respectfully

"Bardock" they both answer in a formal greeting

"I trust you are behaving yourself Bardock?" The Queen states with a sarcastic tone. she never did like her mates oldest friend due to his rougish nature.

"As best as a low level in my position can mam" he replies with a amused tone

A glare was all he got as a response from her before she was talking about Kami knows what again with the woman standing next to her

"My king I would like to thank you for the invite to this fabulous celebration I am honored." Bardock says trying to sound as sincere as possible

"It was nothing now go enjoy yourself it seems as if someone is expecting your company" Vegeta says glancing at Gine sneaking peeks at Bardock while his back is turned

"Ah I wonder who it is oh I know is it fasha...no she is not here oh is it selane no she died last week...ah that annoying woman from earlier today?"

"Gine is her name" the King says smiling at bardocks never stopping antics

"Yea like I said that annoying woman from earlier today I guess I can go aggravate her more" Bardock repeats standing up and walking off leaving the King deep in thought 'maybe if he settles down he would lose that care free attitude'

As Gine asks for another drink a hand taps her shoulder she turned around expecting to tell the seventh man of the night to leave her alone not the tall handsome Bardock "what do you want clown" she says trying to sound intimidating and failing miserably

"A round of sex, a six trillion zeni, and a son I can actually be proud of but mainly the first one" Bardock answers with a smirk

"I hate you" she says with a slight blush

He notices her blushing and decides this is his chance to get her in his bed

So he orders a few more round of drinks.

-half an hour later-

"So me and Vegeta blow up half the city then I turned to the other guys and say "The Fuck y'all looking at" and every since then I say that when people stare at me" Bardock finishes his story laughing

"You know you're not actually a bad guy why haven't you found a mate yet Bardock I'm sure any woman would love to 'pet your tail'." Gine says giggling at the last part

"Uhh I just haven't found the right woman yet" he answers not looking her way

"Oh well what type of woman you looking for ?"Gine ask genuinely curious

"I don't know beautiful, strong,tough,can put up with my massive ego," as he was telling her this he realized he had just described the person he was talking to. Taking a long actual look at Gine he decided maybe a one night stand wasn't good enough, maybe she won't wake up to find him gone, maybe she deserves a family, and maybe he wants to be I'm that family

Gine turned to Bardock and grabbed his face taking him by surprise she kisses him slowly at first then she felt his arms wrap around her waist before they could go any further someone clearing their throat broke them a part upon seeing who it was Gine eyes widened in shock and embarrassment

"Bardock if your done sucking faces can I speak to you for a second ?" Vegeta said with a evil smirk on his face.

Nodding bardock turned to Gine and told her to wait by the door and follows Vegeta down the hallway

"Vegeta I was kinda in the middle of something" Bardock says clearly pissed

" Watch your tone Bardock friend or not I'm still you king and I won't hesitate to kill you If you step to far out of line." Vegeta answers with his voice terrifyingly calm "As to why I pulled you away I have 2 offers for you" this caught the Palm haired saiyan attention.

Seeing his friend was listening he continues "1st you should know Celera and I have been making preparation for another heir or heiress"

"TMI" bardock says making a disgusted face

"Now onto my proposals I want you to be my personal guard you're almost as strong as I am and if you couldn't stop an assailant none of my elites can...not to mention I trust you for some odd reason"the King adds with a smile

"I-I accept you saved my life countless times it's about time I get a chance to save yours." Vegeta smiles knowing his friend would say something like that

"As for my second proposal I want to promote you to a Commander in the Saiyan Army you will also be given the rights and privileges that come with the position including a special forces team of your picking, a home in the city, best training and equipment not only for yourself but for you children also...excluding the one who became a pirate. Although this will not raise your class ranking

You will have the freedom and respect your strength demands do you accept ?" The king finishes

Bardock raises his eyebrow and says "You already know my answer"

'wait by the door he says that asshole better be good in bed if he got me waiting like some low-class whore I am a saiyan elite and I'm being kept waiting WAITING for some no good sexy i mean SORRY excuse of a man NO I don't care if it was the King I'm ready and I'm ready now- oh there he is!' Seeing bardock come around the corner smiling her mind stops its rantings and walks to him

"Hey" she speaks first

"Where were we" he smiles and begins to snake his arms back around her waist

"Wait I'm not going to have a quickie in the palace I have more respect than that" Gine says standing and grabbing Bardocks hand pulling him along "I need a bed to lay on we're going to my place"

-Elite living Quarters-

Having just climaxed for the fifth time Gine climbs off Bardocks lap and lays on her back breathing heavily 'I can't believe this guy his stamina is legendary Five times he's made me climax five and he still hasn't had a release oh my Kami I dont know how much longer I can go' She thinks to herself while trying to catch her breath then said man hooks her legs over his shoulders and positioning his member at her entrance before saying"You know I still have another round left in me" then he pushes into

-next door-

"Damn they still going at it" a guy ask

"Yup sounds like he's a keeper I believe this is round five"a woman answers

"Nope six"the man corrects with his ear to the wall listening to the noises next door "I had no idea she was a screamer"

"if only YOU could make ME scream like that" the woman mumbles under her breath

"What? "

"Nothing dear"

-Back at Gines-

Bardock grunts as he slams into Gine one last time before releasing deep inside his soon to be mate

Just as he releases Gine lightly bites his neck signifying that she wants to form a permanent bond with the low class commander. Acting purely on emotion Bardock digs his canines into the soft skin of her neck and she does the same securing the birth of a saiyan prophet.

FgfD


	4. Birthing Legends and Destined Mates

"C'mon woman just push" Bardock says trying to sound as calm As possible

"PUSH PUSH YOU DID THIS TO ME AND NOW YOU TRYING TO TELL ME TO PUSH WHEN THIS IS DONE WITH IM GONNA PUSH A ENERGY BEAM RIGHT UP YOUR AHHHHHH" screams Gine trying to give Birth

"The baby is almost out one last push and we should be done" says the doctor between Gines knees

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI CAN YOU JUST GET MY SON OUT OF THERE SO YOU CAN GET UP" yells Bardock losing his cool

"HEY DONT YELL AT HIM AT LEAST HE IS ACTUALLY HELPING ME YOU ARROGANT SELF CENTERED PIECE OF SH-" before she could finish her rant she was cut off by a baby crying and immediately her eyes begin to tear up as the doctor brings the baby into view her eyes narrow and she says "oh Kami now theres two of them" looking between her son and mate then passes out from exhaustion

Gine wakes up to a smiling Bardockand gets curious "what are you smiling about" she ask

"Our son" he says

"What about our son?!" she ask getting defensive

"His power level !" He answers

"WHAT ABOUT HIS POWER LEVEL MORON?!" She screams

'It's 7,500" he answers with a huge prideful grin "he is stronger than the newborn princess shes only at 7,000"

"Where is he" she ask softly voice full of pride

"The doctors are giving him a bath and getting him some clothes but we need a name" Bardock tells her

"kakarot" she says without thinking about it

"you didn't even take your time to figure it out!" Bardock exclaims

" I've wanted at least one kid for a while now so I spent a lot of time thinking of names" she explains " and I think that one is perfect for him"

As she finishes the door opens and a nurse walked in with baby Kakarot in one arm wrapped tightly in a sky blue blanket and a data pad in the other. She gives him to Gine and ask if they have came up with a name yet. after getting the name spelled right she leaves with a smile.

Gine notices Bardock watching the baby with his eyes narrowed and a cocky smirk on his face so she hands Kakarot to him

Immediately after leaving his mother's arms Kakarot looks at his father then smiles and punches Bardock in the face twice with his tiny fist then his smiles turns into a laugh

"I can already tell he's gonna be just like you Gine" Bardock says with an amused and slightly pained tone wiping blood from his busted lip

" MY KING YOU CANT ALLOW THAT THING TO LIVE ITS TOO DANGEROUS IF WORD GETS OUT THAT THE SON OF SOME LOWCLASS IDIOT IS STRONGER THAN A ROYAL YOUR BLOODLINE WILL BE QUESTIONED!" A random saiyan argues

"Paragus is it the fact that baby Kakarot is stronger than Vega or is it the fact that BARDOCK'S son is stronger than you and he can't even crawl yet hahahaha ?" "If you have a problem with Kakarot take it up with his parents more specifically his father AND STOP BEING A COWARD WHO RUNS TO HIS KING BECAUSE HE CRAPS HIS PANTS OVER A BABY'S POWER LEVEL...if that child gets out of hand he dies just like any other he's nothing special no matter the power he has I'm his king he will obey the same as you and Bardock now leave me be I have a mate and a child to check on...unlike some of us." Vegeta finishes glaring at Paragus.

As Vegeta makes his way to his mates room he hears a baby laughter looking up he sees the room number '1145 they must be playing with kakarot' he thinks and peeks through the window in the door in time to see Bardock wipe blood from his lip and laughs softly ' well it seems bardock has met his match' with that thought in his mind he turns and continue walking until he is met by a group of royal guardsmen standing in the hallway isolating the rest of the hospital from its counterparts.

Upon seeing their king the saiyan road block parts allowing him entry to his Mate and daughters room

When the door opens he smiles at Baby Vega as she watches him with large curious eyes before narrowing them and smiling

Thinking she wants to be picked up the King leans in closer to his daughter then he finally notices that look in her eyes and thinks 'oh shit' right before she gives him a strong right jab to the eye and starts to drift to sleep only staying woke to hit her father.

"Damn kids" He says covering his left eye


	5. Jungle Training

"Daddy I thought you said Ms. Gine was bringing kakarot over to pla- I mean train" asked a girl no more than 9 in a royal blue spandex suit minus the chest and shoulder guards her long spiky hair reaching her lower back

" Yes she should be here any moment now and you two are actually training today not chasing down Titopias in the western jungle...I still don't see how almost getting killed chasing wild ki absorbing animals is exciting to you two no matter how much saiyans like to fight we aren't battle hungry enough to hunt those beast...well most of us aren't." A man answers then gets lost in his thoughts

"My King you have a young man with his mother here to see you" a servant announces

A flick of the kings wrists was all it took for the servant to get the message

"Vega the moment you and Kakarot exchange pleasantries take him to the Gravity Manipulation Room and crank it up as high as possible do you understand" the King says watching his daughter for a sign of confirmation and soon enough she nods hurriedly 'Hmm shes anxious...probably to get started training ha like father like daughter'

Just as he finishes his thoughts the door to the main hall opens he doesn't even look it's way know who it was because of his daughters reaction

"Hey Ms. Gine" she says quickly and cheerfully before hugging her lifetime friend "Hey Goku" her tone changing from excited to almost sounding sheepish

The boy being just like his father corrects her with a slight hint of a smile "Darn it veggie how many times have I told you my name is Kakarot" pushing her away gently before straightening out his shirt

"You know you love that nickname...Goku" Vega retorts with a huge grin

Remembering her fathers words Vega grabs Kakarots hand and pulls him along ignoring the old hags gossiping about there friendship and telling them how cute they are all while blushing slightly

Back in the throne room Gine watching as the children walked out of the room to Kami knows where to train then a question forms in her head " Vegeta what kinda training do they do?"

"They mostly just turn the gravity up and play tag" he says chuckling softly

"Ha figures the strongest kids on the Planet and they play tag under gravity levels we couldn't handle until we were teens" at this Vegeta swells with pride and a hint of fear those two kids had surpassed their parents who spent years of training by the time they were 5.

"Ah they grow up so fast" With that Said Gine turns and heads home to enjoy her quite before her boys got home

\- Upon entering the training room Kakarot headed for the armor station and started changing into something more durable and lighter like a saiyan training suit which consists of nothing more than light gray latex jumpsuit and leather boots with lightweight platinum plates to prevent wearing them down

After doing up the final clasp of his boot he turns around expecting to see Vega standing across the room only she wasn't there just as he was about to call out her name he heard something from behind him he quickly jumped back several feet just as a purple energy beam blows a hole in the wall "So we're going hunting today huh?"

"Yup let's go" she says dashing out the room.

"Fine but if one of those beasts hits you with your own attack again I'm not catching you" He grumbles "AND IF I GET KILLED IM HAUNTING YOU"

"My Lord we have a problem."

"What is it Nappa?"

"Princess Vega and the third class has gone missing again sir."

Raising his hand up to massage his temples Vegeta sighs "Check the western jungle but do not intervene unless they are going to die"

Saluting Nappa turns around and marches out

"Kakarot I see one." Vega whispers

"Where?" He asked just as quietly looking around

"Down there in the tall grass." She says pointing at a gray lump in the fields of green "Alright here's the plan we hit our max then give it all we've got" slipping into a fighting stance she begins to raise her power level to its limit

"Let's do it" says kakarot as he mimics

Vegas stance and raises his ki to its max

"NOW" yells Vega as she channels her ki into a purple energy ball and points it at the beast

"I've been waiting to try this out on something that could fight back" grins Kakarot as he cups his hands to his side and forms a blue sphere in between his hands "Kaaameee...haaaameee...HA" screams kakarot as he lets the beam fly towards its target as it closes in on its target the beast roars and turns to face the beam head on when the blast hits it the beast staggers back but holds its ground. Kakarot continues to sustain the energy beam as he grunts out "Now would be a nice time to pitch in woman"

"Oh sorry it appeared as if you had the situation under control" instead of firing her ki blast directly at the beast she fired it into Kakarot's creating a beautiful and deadly combination of blue and purple

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE. MEN WE HAVE TWO MASSIVE POWER LEVELS IN THE KOCORI FIELDS ITS MOST LIKELY THE TWO BRATS MOVE...NOW" yells Saiyan General Nappa

Upon reaching the location of the power levels the men are shocked to see two children decimate a Titopia with sheer power alone..."Dundora report to the king...tell him the Children are safe and that they brought down the 23rd one of this year"

( **A/N: For those of you that hate waiting you can read up to chapter 9 on wattpad the story has the same name and I usually update there first oh and if you guys find any mistakes please point them out so I can get them patched up thanks : )**

 **-Hawkeshepard232**


	6. First Move PT1

After being collected by Nappa the children are being escorted back to the Palace

"Hey Vega I've got a question"

"Yes Goku"

"That horrible excuse for a name where did you get it from"

Trying to think of a way to explain the origin of the name Vega decides to kill two birds with one stone "If I tell you you've got to tell me how you learned that move you did back there

He takes only a few seconds to think and agrees "Deal"

She sighs "Ok this might sound a little weird but I was sleep and I had this dream and in it there was this group of people a short guy, a green man, some really old guy, one guy who looked like my dad and one who looked exactly like-"

"me" Kakarot says cutting Vega off

"You saw them in your dreams too!" she realizes

His smile is the only sign of confirmation she gets "Continue please"

"Oh right immediately I thought it was you but everyone kept calling him Goku and now when I see you I hear them saying Goku it's wei" she laughed a bit then turned to him expectingly "Your turn Goku tell me how you learned that move"

"It's kinda the same as yours except I was training with my mom and I couldn't find a way to beat her so she decided I should train on my own and maybe develop some new moves she left and I kept at it until I passed out and I kept seeing those people or flashes of different fights and in one I saw that guy that looked like me teaching a kid the move and it kept replaying over and over again until I woke up. I decided it was nothing but during training something kept screaming at me to try it out. My first time actually using it on a living thing was today and it felt like I've known it for years" he says then slips into his thoughts

They fly until they come upon the Palace and follow the saiyan General down the path to the throne room

"Sit" Nappa commands then promptly leaves the throne room heading to inform the King of their arrival

"My Lord"

"Are they here?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Nappa please wait here I'll need you to make sure the boy returns home alive and well my mate is quite furious and I wouldn't put it above her to have a child killed"

"Yes sire the boy will make it home safely"

A group of men led by Man in black body armor walks down the long winding hallway towards the throne room when a guard coming the opposite direction notices them

"HALT CIVILIAN THIS PART OF THE PALACE IS OFF LIMITS UNTIL THE KING FINISHES HIS UGH" the man in black plunges his hand through the guards chest then turns to his group

"Lord Frieza wants the king eliminated and the Princess brought to him do not fail I'll handle the Princess " he then turns and heads down an another hallway his men continue on

"You think we're in trouble Vega" comments a sad voice

"Goku WE didn't do anything...besides I blew the hole in the wall and you were just following me."

"Ha you know it's not gonna matter what you say I'm sure the entire royal court thinks I'm a bad influence on you." he says with a sad smile

Vega chuckles "It's gonna be fine Goku just wait and see and besides I don't think Father would take away my only friend."

After allowing the children to enjoy themselves King Vegeta decides they now have to face punishment for the damage done to the gravity room.

"Vega out" came a stern order from the King

"But father I was only-" she tries to plead

"YOU WAS ONLY DISOBEYING ME AND YOUR DOING IT AGAIN I SAID OUT!" Yells Vegeta

As she turns and walks out she stops and looks at kakarot over her shoulder and whispers "I'm sorry" then continues out the room

Watching the door close behind her the King turns to Kakarot with a grim look on his face "Kakarot"

"S-Sir"

"I'm sorry kid but my entire council including my Queen believes you are making a negative impact on Vega" He pauses to chuckle knowing that belief is as far away from the truth as possible. He then regains his composure and continues. "While I know that is not the case I have to do what I must"

"I understand sir"

"No...you don't...Kakarot in light of recent events you are forbidden from coming in contact with my daughter at anytime outside of formal events until I lift the order " As the King is finishing his sentence the door is kicked down. The guard in the room immediately charges towards the door only for the unknown assailant to sidestep him and blow a hole through his chest

Slipping into a combat stance the king speaks to kakarot not taking his eyes off the man in front of him "Kakarot...your father is in the medical wing get to him and tell him we have a situation and find my daughter"

"But sir my father is right there." kakarot states pointing at the man walking through the door

"Just do as your told kid" the voice immediately confirms Vegetas suspicions

The Palm haired saiyan raises his arm and begins firing beam after beam at the rooms occupants

Barely avoiding the beams Vegeta thinks "I'm getting to old for this shit and for a personal guard bardock is never actually around"

"Kakarot I'm assuming your father taught you how to fight" Vegeta manages to say loud enough for kakarot to hear

"Only the basics sir" he answers

"Good because your fighting your way out" as he finished his sentence he stops dodging the ki blast and simply smacks one back towards its owner before rushing in and delivering a strong elbow to one of the attackers nose and kicking another in the chest "GO KAKAROT!"

Letting out a short yell Kakarot charges into the fray delivering a jumping uppercut to one man and firing several ki blast at a group of others as he continues to push through the group of fighting men a tall man with red skin and a weird mustache grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the floor. Thinking fast kakarot kick the man in his groin as hard as possible the man eyes bulge and he drops the kid. Kakarot then jumped over the man kicks him in the back of his knee making him fall then performs a roundhouse kick to the back of his head before turning a sprinting down the hallway 'The king can handle himself but just in case" he turns back around and fires a massive kids blast that wipes out half the group now"I need to find my father...or Vega"'

"Damn those guys actually put up a good fight" thinks a man out loud while finishing off the last assailant

"Commander take a look at this" a soldier bearing a emblem of the Special Task Force on his chest calls out to his commanding officer

"Tree of Might mercenary company...Well...shit"

 **(A/N: A CHEAP WAY TO EXPLAIN KAKAROT KNOWING SOME OF THE MOVES GOKU DOES AND THE FACT THAT VEGA CALLS KAKAROT GOKU BUT ME AND MY FIANCE PUT A FEW DAYS INTO TRYING TO FIND A GOOD EXPLANATION AND I DECIDED A MORE CHILD FRIENDLY APPROACH WAS BEST IM ALSO LETTING HER WRITE THE ACTION STUFF)**


	7. First Move Pt2

fter taking out 5 more mercenaries and flying like a bat out of hell Kakarot reaches his destination. As he reaches for the door handle, the door flies of its hinges and brings Kakarot down to befriend the floor. Pushing the door off him he immediately jumps to his feet ready to fight and comes face to face with Nappa

"Where's the king brat" he ask with worry etched all over his face

"Main Hall sir he sent me to make sure Vega was safe"

"She's fine. Do you know who's attacking"

"No sir I don't but one guy looked like my father"

Nappas tan skin immediately turns a few shades lighter and he whispers a barely auditable name "Turles"

"Who's that" Kakarot asks

Nappa glares at him "Your uncle"

"Orders sir?"

Bardock turns to his team of twelve

"Finding and securing the Royal family at all costs is your primary objective as for the secondary do try to minimize the damage done to the castle will you now MOVE OUT"

As soon as his men were out of sight Bardock taps his scouter 'alright where are you you son of a bitch ah-ha gotcha wait he's heading for those other three power levels Crap I know for a fact the largest of the three is Nappa it matches his exactly and where there's Nappa there's the Princess so the third person must be either kakarot or Vegeta. No Vegeta's power is much higher than that so it's kakarot. Why would he be heading towards kakarot?

Hmmm I better get over there Gine would kill me if that boy died'

With his target verified Bardock flew down the hallways with reckless speed

His scouter beeps alerting him to an incoming power level he slowly relaxes his body getting prepared to defend if necessary the boy besides him notices his subtle motions and takes a stance ready to begin the chant he used earlier all while watching what used to be the door

Almost in the blink of an eye Nappa leans to the left avoiding a ki blast aimed for his head allowing it to hit the wall then deflects another out the nearby window "Are you going to stand in the dark and attack like the coward Bardock says you are" as he finishes talking the leader of the mercenaries

Steps into the room

"Nappa I see you still wear that wig of yours haha"

"Turles I see you still rely on plants and shadows for your strength" he retorts

"As a matter of fact I do let me show you how much strength they can offer"

Turles dashes at Nappa and throws a series of punches and kicks landing them all leaving Nappa on the ground using his momentum he throws a punch towards Kakarot, to Turles' surprise the kid dodges it then his scouter registers a sudden increase in power

"What the hell" he turns to where the power is originating only to see a concentrated purple ki blast knowing it would be too hard to dodge Turles crosses his arm over his chest in a X pattern taking the attack head on "Shit maybe I should've pick an easier target" as the smoke clears the children rush in and begin delivering synchronized punches and kicks many getting pass Turles' guard "Ah Damn it what the hell is wrong with me why am I on the defensive im stronger than both these twerps" he then pushes his energy outwards blowing the kids away

"kakarot im getting tired"

"Me too but he's between us and the door wait I have an idea" he leans over and whispers in her ear she nods and they both stand up Kakarot fires three ki blast at Turles then another one at the wall beside him the blast hits the wall, as the wall begins to smoke Vega makes her move and charges Twin energy beams and flys into the smoke and fires them at point blank range blowing off parts of Turles' armor and giving him a large blistering burn that covers every exposed pieces of skin but he somehow remains standing Vega immediately trys to backpedal away but he grabs her ankle and slams her into a wall it immediately knocks her out

Realizing he's losing what time he has left Kakarot channels as much ki as he can into his soon to be signature attack and lets the brilliant blue wave set sail for his uncles back.

Everything seems to move in slow motion. Turles turns and fires a crimson wave to meet the kamehameha dead on.

When the two blast impact a fierce battle commences

"Come on you little weak shit is that all you got...and you call yourself a sayian. Your pitiful just like your incompetent father" the disgraced former soldier was to busy taunting his nephew he didn't notice that his scanner was going critical trying to keep up with the child's steadily increasing power level

"I...am...not...WEAK"kakarott's aura explodes into a fiery red and regal gold his ki beam doubles in strength and begans overtaking turles' crimson wave

Reacting on instinct turles quickly uses his free arm to hurl a energy beam at the child and it hits accurately and achives its purpose of knocking kakarott's concentration off

Unfortunately for him it worked both ways and he was hit by what felt like a freight train going mach 5

With great effort turles managed to stand and began walking towards a heavily fatigued kakarott "Ugh Damn you stupid kid. You sure pack a punch how about you take a ride with your uncle-

"STAR CRUSHER!" Turles turns around just in time to take the brunt of the attack as it carries him through a wall then detonates

Vegeta throws a strong left at one man's temple and grabs one of his comrades by his throat and with a flick of his wrist breaks it before throwing the body at the remaining three men. He draws his arms back and gathers the energy he has left into the palm of his hands then throws it forward decimating the last of the group sent to kill him. "Seriously I'm getting to old for-" before he could finish his statement the wall behind him explodes he quickly turns to see Turles flying across the room with a smoking hole in his armor "Ah hell here we go again"

"No Vegeta this is a family matter let me take care of my illustrious brother you go make sure Vega and Kakarot are fine they held him off until I got there though they did have a few mishaps. Oh and it would be best if you found a new General...Nappa seemed... immobilized" says Bardock stepping through the hole Turles body made

"Fine but make sure you find out why he's here" with that said he runs through the improvised entrance but not before kicking Turles as he walks past

"Now brother as I'm sure you can tell I'm much stronger than Nappa and the children I suggest you tell me what I need to know...or I could hit you with another Star Crusher" calmly states bardock as he places his foot on Turles' burnt chest he smiles as his brother let's out a pained gasp

"Go to hell!"

Bardock fires a thin energy beam through his brothers shoulder and quickly covers his nose when he screams "Ugh man talk about personal hygiene you really need to find a toothbrush. Now who sent you?"

Through clenched teeth Turles defiantly repeats himself " Go...to...Hell"

Another beam pierces his hand "Ahhhh!"

"Just tell me what I need to know Turles and I might kill you off quickly"

"You think you scare me whatever you do to me is nothing compared to facing frieza and-" realizing his mistake Turles eyes widen and he quickly shuts up.

"So the cold family has made their move and if they sent mercs then all this was just a test of strength which means we still have time to prepare months hell maybe even years" Bardock steps back and pulls Turles to his feet "I really don't want to just outright slaughter you brother so I'll give you a fair fight" as he finished talking he crouch a bit and waited.

Turles, in a last act of defiance and desperation jumps and uses every ounce of his energy to hurl his beaten body upwards hoping to out run Bardock. Sadly a yellow energy wave knocks him back down to the ground. As he falls he catches the sight of his nephew with his left arm outstretched 'Damn haha almost made it. Good one kid.'

Bardock sighs in realization. The realization that he stood there and almost let a would be kidnapper escape. "Thanks Kakarot I don't know what came over me" He then walks over to where his twin landed and outstretched his hand a ball of golden energy forms "Goodbye Brother tell Father and mother they have a Grandson we can all be proud of and if you see Raditz...tell him im sorry" without waiting for any form of acknowledgement Bardock closes his eyes and let's the ball fly towards the body laying prone infront of him.

A/N

please excuse this chapter any grammatical errors in this we wrote this around 2 this morning and was awfully tired lol our son kept us up. We've improved on it but you can never be too certain any mistakes you guys catch please let us know

Update: calling out to all authors and readers interested in this story...Im in serious need of a co-author- if anyone interested please pm me or drop me a email at mrdavy24

Hawkeshepard/Jetblackpack


	8. Training Phase 1-S

A/N : AHEM HEY LOOK WHOS BACK FROM THE DEAD yea I know it's been a while but I'm in a bind And I need Co-author anyone interested pm me

"

The colds made the first move Vegeta we still have years before a possible attack."

"Shit we aren't ready Bardock...not even us and we haven't stopped training since we started...im sending schematics for a the newest version of the gravity chamber Dr. Briefs came up with. get it built and train not just you and Gine. Kakarot also make sure he knows what power he holds and help him maximize it the boy took out damn near an entire platoon with a few ki blast. Good luck "

-7 months after the attack-

"Come on you call yourself a saiyan? Pathetic I've beaten lizards stronger and faster than you boy" taunts bardock with a slight smirk

"I'm trying father I really am, but the gravity is just too high im not strong enough" his son manages to say in between grunts

Bardocks smirk turns in to a scowl and he flys towards the controls and turns the gravity up more then walks over to a struggling Kakarot and stands him up "Every time you hit me the gravity goes down a knotch got it the opposite happens if I hit you...G-uff " before he finishes talking Kakarot kicks in his chest and smiles "damn that hurts more Than needles I gotta start taking this shit seriously ow BASTARD CRACKED A RIB OR TWO!" he quickly jumps up and stares daggers at his mirror image "Let's do this"

-3 hours later -

The door to the gravity chamber opens only for the newcomer to be presented with darkness the lights were blown out the newcomer flicks her wrist and sends a small ball of energy into the air it expands in size and illuminates the room. She glances around to see her son hanging from a clothes wrack with a bloody nose and mouth with various tears across his once impressive gi the entire top half missing and the pants falling apart. She grimaced and started her way towards him when she steps on something and it gives off a pained moan she looks down to find bardock his body in a crater with his arms twisted at an unusual angle and patches of skin missing

"Damn it woman are you going to stand there and stare or get the boy to a healing tank believe it or not im in better shape than him and for future reference take his every move seriously he's develop his own fighting style and it's confusing but deadly"

She snorts "Clearly" and continues on towards her son gently lifting him off the pole and carrying him out the gravity chamber and towards the healing chambers

A loud boom resonates through the castle as King Vegeta slams his daughter into the ground

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL FIGHTING I IMAGINE I'D HAVE A BETTER TIME FIGHTING BARDOCKS SPAWN AT LEAST HE CAN THROW A PUNCH!" he lands gracefully and continues his lecture with a softer tone "If you think for one second your enemy is going to sit and eat cake while you fix your hair you are sorely mistaken Vega. In order to win you must be ruthless,cunning, and fearless all while maintaining composure. Now rise and fight like a true saiyan elite or so help me Ka-" he's cut off by a spike in his daughters ki and for the first time he notices the red glow coming from the hole Vegas body made

He squints his eyes so he can get a better line of sight and see his daughter encased in a red aura her pupils no longer showing and a sadistic smile plastered on her face she slings herself fist first at vegeta only for it to pass through air she let's out an enraged scream and disappears 'damn it where the hell did that speed come from' getting an erie feeling from behind him he ducks and grabs both Vegas arms and slams his head into hers then then slings her over his shoulder and quickly raises his ki to match hers then taunts "Show me what you got brat" He didn't realize he was pushing his body pass it's max in order to keep up

"C'mon son you can't keep giving up your a sayian warrior FIGHT IT!" As Gine coaches kakarot in strength training Bardock stands on the upper catwalk measuring his sons power level increase as he trys holding the combat mech away from gine

10,000...12,000...15,000...

"It's too much I can't hold it back" kakarot says trying to fight off the heavily fortified mech

"Are you telling me that my only son is weaker than his mother...I will not have it" Gine reaches over and turns the mechs difficulty up. The wall on the far side slides up and a series of small robots join the fight.

One kicks goku in the stomach and deliver a quick uppercut sending him into the air only to be knocked back down by a second robot. He lay there unmoving. The mechs regroup and start to advance towards his position the biggest one reaches out and picks him up by his shirt then pulls his arm back ready to finish kakarot off.

The mech swings and kakarots senses awaken him just in time for him to catch the blow in his hand. Kakarots aura explodes into a deep red. His pupils fade away and his power level climbs

20,000...30,000...40,000

He squeezes the mechs fist crushing the metal then rips it off. Still holding on to the severed arm he swings it at the mechs head crushing its cpu. It drops kakarot and he stands then for a split second disappears one by one the mechs fall.

Bardock watches as his son easily destroys 30 mechs before reappearing in front of his mother and passes out. He immediately looks at the computer ahead of him "Woman...he leveled out at 65,000"

"Impossible he shouldn't be able to demonstrate that much power yet that's about how strong you are"

"DAMN IT WOMAN I KNOW!"

"What will vegeta think when he sees those readings?"

"...nothing because he won't see them this stays between us got it?"

She looks him in the eyes seeing a mixture of fear, pride, and anger and just nods her head once before throwing kakarot over her shoulder and leaves.

Bardock turns to the monitor again

" Computer delete the last recorded energy readout"

'Readout deleted'

"Good commence shut down"

'Shutting down'


	9. A Ghost From Another Time

-2am-

"Goku get up...Goku" kakarot opens his eyes and sees a short bald man smiling at him

"Hey dude long time no see right? Haha"

"Do I know you midget?"

"Insults ouch that really hurts."

"Why are you here?...who are you?"

"Look my name is krillin and honestly this is gonna sound really crazy but I'm from a separate time line. In my time planet vegeta went bye bye and you was sent too earth at a young age"

"What do you mean went bye bye"

"You know boom, kablewee, exploded, decimated, decin-"

"Ok I get your point krillet"

"Krillin"

"That's what I said"

" Back to the matter at hand I'm here because I have seen what you can become. How strong you truly are and I know a few things the goku of my time showed us not to mention a few things of my own. I want too help you get stronger."

"...Yeah I've officially lost it"

"Listen...kakarot...did I say that right?

"Mhmm"

"Ok think about it how'd you learn the kamehameha wave?"

"...in a dream it felt like a memory but I don't remember my dad doing it or wearing orange...wait it wasn't my dad was it? That was me from your timeline and the person he was using it against was...was...King Vegeta"

"Prince Vegeta actually."

"Well our prince died years ago way before I was even born"

"Interesting...so there's no arrogant prince there?"

"No but there's a princess and she's nice"

"Hmmmm that's awesome dude congrats. But will you accept my help or am I just wasting my time" Krillin holds his hand out and beams a large grin at kakarot

"Wait how'd my planet explode. According to vegeta it was the handiwork of a tyrant our goku put down. A tyrant named frieza.

Kakarot stands there for a few taking in the situation he thinks to himself 'is it the same frieza that my dad said turles worked for?' Shaking himself from his thoughts kakarot shakes his hand and nods. "I'll accept your offer"

"Good make your way to wherever you train."

This time kakarot truly wakes up and heads to the gravity chamber. He opens the door and steps in as the door closes the gravity automatically adjust itself to the last used amount of gravity.

"Close your eyes and imagine me standing in front of you. These attacks won't truly hurt your physical body but the pains gonna feel real. In short we're tricking your body into thinking your in a fight."

"The first lesson will be the after-image technique now follow my movements"

-5 hours later-

"Destructo-disk!" Krillin yells as he sends a spinning chakram at kakarot's back it only passes through and after-image and krillin is hit in the stomach by a bruised and beaten kakarot. "Agh good...good lets keep practicing you've learned how to do it but you still can't use it to its full tactical advantage. That was way too obvious"

-Master Bedroom-

Bardocks eyes snap open at the sound of a faint pained cry 'Kakarot' he immediately throws the cover back and sprints to his sons room the doors open and the beds unmade...'hmmmm his closet is open and a training gi is missing...gravity room' he turns and runs to the gravity room

When he gets to the window of the gravity room he sees Kakarot dodge a ki blast from a robot before moving in close. The robot swings and seemingly connects with a ghost as the image of kakarot fades and the robot experiences the trouble of functioning properly with a basketball sized hole in its stomach caused by a small but powerful fist. He watches as another hand comes through the hole and grips one side of the hole and the other grips the opposite side before pulling and begins ripping the robots midsection off.

A series of sparks and small explosions fill the air as the metal and wires protest to the bending and tearing before finally giving way to the strength of a sayian with only one goal. To become stronger than ever before. Kakarot looks to his father with a fire in his eyes that inspired Bardock.

Bardock opens the door to the gravity room and heads to the armoury. He suits up then walks to the control console and restarts the level with amped up difficulty and returns to his sons side. "Ready kakarot?"

He nods to his father "Im Ready"

Across the room the floor opens up and two machine turrets rise from the ground. Then the storage doors around the room open up and 4 mechs step out of each one.

A synthesized female voice says "GO" and the battle begins the bots begin to surround them and the turrets lock on to their specified targets.

Moving simultaneously both kakarot and his father charge forward at the encircling mechs kakarot jumps over one and fires a ki blast behind him destroying it. He then ducks a punch from another bot before grabbing onto its arm and slinging it towards a group of mechs to his left.

Gines voice comes through the speakers "Don't waste your time dealing with the mechs those turrets are going to hit full power soon disable them or your jobs gonna get real hard real fast."

"Here ill cut you a path to the turrets kiddo" Bardock shoots straight into the air and pulls both arms back and draws ki into a ball in each hand. He then thrust them both forward. "Heavens Light!" Two golden orbs pierce the air and speeds to the ground. They make contact with their intended targets And destroys every mech in the blast radius.

With a path clear Kakarot moves in on the first turret a robot decides to get in his way and he simply plows through it like a train. As he flies up the first turret they both reach full power and the one on his right side fires at the sayian child but misses. It fires again and again but still misses kakarot reaches the top of the turret and slams his fist into it.

The other turret not letting up fires another shot it hits both kakarot and the other turret causing a explosion

Hearing the explosion, Bardock looks over his shoulder and instead of seeing kakarot with a huge grin he sees the barrel of the second turret aimed directly at him "Shit!" He somersaults out the way just as the turret began firing at him he jumps and dodges using his speed and cunning to his advantage and lets the turret do the work for him but before it could fire off another shot kakarot appeared in front of the barrel with the head of a fallen mech.

He shoves the head into the barrel and quickly b-line's it towards the last few bots just as the turret fires one more shot. The bullet hits the head shoved in it causing it to explode destroying the turret

Kakarot lands and round house kicks one bot towards his father who fires a ki blast that carries it towards the other two and explodes

The synthesized voice once again blared through the room "Simulation ended. Your time is 7 minutes and 53 seconds"

"I thought you were down for the count for a second kid" Bardock says smiling at kakarot

"Really dad you should by now I don't stay down for long" he says with a arrogant smirk

The door to the gravity room opens and Gine steps in with a smile "Oh now we have two huge egos in the house just wonderful"

Bardock narrows his eyes at her "Hush woman"

She puts her hands on her hips "Make me"

Bardock licks his lips and then remembers their son is in the room and just walks passed her but not before whispering "wait until after kakarot goes to school"

Her cheeks turn red and she looks to her son "Lets go eat breakfast so you can get going too school early bird gets the worm you know"


	10. Cold Shoulder

Have we received any communications from our survey team stationed over Termnit"

"No your highness"

Vegeta sighs softly and looks to his left "Well old friend you up for one more mission with me"

Bardock smiles softly "Only if we can take the kids on a...field trip oh wait we can't do that you know the whole 'never see my daughter again' thing you did all those years ago. You know that boy is still a little bitter over that." Bardock says with a vague hint of sadness or sympathy

"Damn I forgot about that but it isn't like they listened to that decree. haha but if it makes getting started with this mission any quicker then I'll amend the order"

"Good I'll go gather Kakarot and my armor and be waiting at hangar 12" Bardock says over his shoulder as he walks towards the door

"Absolutely not."

"Gine he's coming with us"

"Your not taking my son to a beta level planet. Are you out of your mind Bardock it usually takes a entire company of soldiers to secure a planet like that and you think two adults and two teenagers can do it ha your arrogance may be your downfall but it won't be his"

"He's going whether you like it or not. Our king requested his Presence"

Just then topic of the argument walks down the stairs with saiyan battle armor on. Gine can't help but smile at how handsome he's become it seemed like yesterday his now chiseled jaw was nothing more than fat and he barely reached her knees now he was eye level with her.

Realizing she can't baby him forever she relents "Fine Bardock but at least make sure he keeps breathing. You on the other hand can drop dead"

"Mother you'd be devastated if father died and you know it." Kakarot says with a smirk

"Oh shut up and get going Goku hahahaha"

"Mooooom stop it you know I hate that name" he whines

Bardock chuckles "let's go before goku here burst out in tears"

"Really Dad seriously you too" Kakarot gapes before dramatically throwing his arms up and walks out the house mumbling about how childish his parents are

The moment the door closes Bardock returns to his serious mood "I'll keep him safe don't worry"

"It's not that it's just the fact that he's growing up so fast he's 15 now and well I only have 3 years left with him before he moves on to bigger and better things"

He hugs her and kisses her forehead "I understand Gine I really do but we gotta go see ya" he says abruptly ending the moment and runs towards the door throwing it open and taking off. In the distance she hears two Sonic booms and sends a silent prayer along with her boys

"Remember don't be afraid to show your strength"

"Yes sir"

"Our shuttle is equipped with a training room I expect to see you in it"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Vega for the love of Kami dont make kissy faces with Kakarot"

what Kakarot is coming too im not surprised he's probably really strong now I haven't seen him since that incident with Broly "Dad I haven't seen Goku in years I doubt either of us will be making any kind of faces" she says finally giving an answer besides the standard yes or no sir. "And besides I'll be too busy talking to Broly or training to even do anything besides acknowledge his presence"

"I hate that kid he's to skinny and couldn't you find someone else maybe someone who isn't Paragus' son"

"Brolys a nice guy dad maybe if you actually spoke to him instead of ignoring him or having Mr Bardock "Escort" him out of the palace you would know" she teases making sure to add air quotation around escort

"Sire all preparations for take off are complete. Engines running at full capacity and pilot is already on board"

"Good" noticing two familiar hair styles in the distance she looks to her father "Father im going ahead to get settled in" Vega then give a mock salute and heads up the ramp into the ship as quickly as possible without drawing suspicion

The King nods his head in indifference and turns back to the engineer "What about Commander Bardock and his brat?"

"We're right here" they both say at the same time before saluting simultaneously then giving the king the same arrogant smirk

'OK the way these two look identical is creepy. well at least they wear different colors'

"let's go we don't have all day."

The trio then boards the ship

After getting their bearing situated Kakarot takes a shower and as he's gets dressed he walks towards the C.I.C. looking for his father. Upon entering the Command Center he's shocked to see a girl only a few inches shorter than him standing at the far end of the table looking at him

"Kakarot" she says coldly before returning to reading something on one of the monitors that spanned the rooms rear wall

Caught off guard by her cold acknowledgement of a long term friend he quickly regains his composure and takes a more professional approach "Princess Vega I had no idea you were coming along"

"Yes my father insisted that I come" she replies without taking her eyes off the screen

Not knowing how to feel Kakarot decides it'd be best if he left the room "Well I was looking for my father but since he's clearly not in here and I seem to be bothering you I'll just continue my search Elsewhere a pleasure seeing you again my lady" with he turns and leaves the room missing the regretful look in Vegas eyes as she watches him leave.

 **'Im so sorry Goku you didn't deserve that but I don't think im ready to talk to you again not after last time'**

Her scouter beeping pulled her out her thoughts the words incoming call flash on the screen and she presses a button on the side to accept the call

 _"Hey beautiful"_

She forces out a fake smile and says"Hey broly"

 _"What's wrong you seem out of it"_

"Um Kakarots here"

 _"WHAT WHY WOULD YOUR FATHER BRING THAT WEAK PIECE OF TRASH AND NOT SOMEONE WHO CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT!"_

"Mind your words Broly we may no longer talk but I will not allow you to berate his ability to conduct combat especially if he's beaten you several times"

 _"So your taking his side? You still like the punk don't you_ "

"Broly-"

 _"Don't Broly me I knew you didn't really care about us I knew you'd leave me for that trash at the first opportunity-"_

"Broly will you-"

 _"You want to chase after sewer trash fine but I will not be toyed with like one of your fathers w_ hores!" realizing what he said Broly quickly tries to correct his mistake "I meant-"

"No you said what you meant I had already made the decision not to pursue any relationship with Kakarot friendly or otherwise I cut all contact with him for you. I probably just ended any chances of him ever speaking to me again outside of missions for you but for what? All you've done is add to my sadness then you insult my father by claiming he has whores I'm done I once felt something for you. Now it's gone just like our relationship...goodbye"

 _"VEGA BABY WAIT-"_

She closed the channel took her scouter off and smashed it in her hands. She then pulls up the security cameras and looks finding Kakarot moving through the ship looking through every door she presses a few buttons as She bypasses the security on Kakarots scouter and says

"Kakarot your father is currently in the War Room after you speak to him stop by my Quarters we need to talk" he tenses slightly then relaxes and looks at the nearest camera and mouths a "thanks" then turns and heads the other way


	11. Reconciliation

"What if we come in from this angle and cut off reinforcements from this base"

"No my lord that still leaves our ass open for a attack from the east"

"So our only option is a head on attack...Bardock it's only 4 of us 5 if you count the pilot."

"I was just thinking about that I think-" Bardock stops at the sound of someone knocking on the door

"You may enter" The king says then returns to the map on the table

"Your Highness...Father Ive been reviewing the map and I think I have a plan of attack that wouldn't leave us as open to a counter attack from the rear"

"Let's hear it kid."

"It's simple really there 4 of us and 5 Bases right we drop one person at each base. Since the bases are close enough for us to assist one another there should be no problem with the assault. After those four are taking care of we all converge on the last one."

He then points to a Couple of large squares "These two are yours they are the closest to the main compound so the resistance is much heavier i thought you'd like that" he looks up with a smile and they nod in approval

He then points to a two smaller building "Vega...the Princess and I will take care of these if everything goes as I believe it will we should be home in time for dinner and a movie" he finishes with a triumphant smile

"Thank you for your input kid your dismissed...and kid remember no plan survives contact with the enemy" Kakarot gives a perfect salute before spinning on his heel and heading out the room " it's a brilliant plan I like it what about you bardock" Vegeta states

"He stole my Idea" Bardock says with obvious annoyance.

"Yea im sure he did"

"Seriously though I hate his brain"

"Okay Vega calm down girl it's gonna be okay He's your best friend...well second best but I thought you stopped talking to him you never told us why."

"...He kissed me" Vega says in a voice barely above a whisper

"Vega your gonna have to speak louder"

"I said he kissed me. I snuck out so we could meet up it was our birthday and the most I got from him was a card or a secret video chat. We met in a clearing in the jungle we talked, swam in the lake near by, then he told me Happy Birthday and kissed me. I said thanks, hugged him then took off as fast as possible."

"Then you get with the string bean aka his Arch-enemy and rub your relationship in his face"

"Yea he looked so dissapointed when he saw us together at school. Then he started getting more into his training and we just dropped out of contact"

"Vega i swear you have to be the dumbest person I know. You had one of the cutest and strongest at our school intrested in you but you trade that interest in for a toothpick with anger problems. If you want to be Kakarots friend again i suggest you quit the mind games and just tell him you missed him and apologize for being a total bit-"

Viv I'll call you back someone's at the door"

"Oh no you don't I want to hear this Hey get your hand away from that button! VEGA N-"

She turns the monitor off and straightens her hair before walking over and opening the Door

"Hey Kakarot come on in" she turns to the side so he can have enough room to step pass her

He crosses his arms and looks at her with a unreadable expression "Id prefer not to"

"Please i need to talk to you and I don't want to do it in the hallway."

After a quick deliberation he drops his arms to his side and slides past her entering the room "Fine but I prefer to stand up"

Like every other room on the ship the walls are a steel gray color with blood red designs.

"That's fine. So how have you been doing with your training ?"

"Its great actually haha. My dad says it's getting a bit harder for him to keep up with me now, I think he's holding back though" he replies sounding a bit more enthusiastic than a few seconds ago

Before she realizes she did it she reaches over and squeezes his arm "Dude your arms are like boulders now somebody's been eating their vegetables."

He gives her a smile "It's hard not to when your parents Hogtie you then spoon feed you"

His joke earns him a slight giggle

Her scouter beeps and she sees Broly's name pop up on the screen she quickly tries to end the call but judging by the way Kakarot suddenly went rigid and lost all form of joy and happiness she knew it was to late and he saw the caller

"So tell me the real reason you asked to speak with me"

She sighed. Her plans of slowly easing the tension between them was just blown to hell and back... Then back to hell again

"I wanted to apologize for that

Night."

"What?"

"The night we spent our birthday at the lake and you kissed me"

"You kissed me back and if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I crossed the line that night and I thought I was ready for any potential punishment but I honestly didn't expect-"

"To be completely cut out of my life...yea I know"

"I was devastated and then the very next day you were hanging with Broccoli you looked happy so I left you alone"

She smiles slightly at the purpose Mispronounceiation "Broly"

"That's what I said" he looks at her and smiles then holds out his arms and she stepped in and allowed Herself to be wrapped in strong arms

"Im sorry Goku"

"It's cool veggie it was only a matter of time before I had my best friend back no-one can resist this much sexiness for that long

She playfully pinches his nipple

"Ouch quit that"

"Whatever you still like science fiction stuff or are you to grown now?"

He cocks an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because I just downloaded that Equate 3 movie and i need somebody to watch it with" she turns on her wall monitor and opens the movie to emphasize her point

"Oh im definitely down with that" he squeals in an almost girly voice

She rolls Her eyes 'somethings never change'

After checking his sons assigned Room Bardock taps several buttons on the side of his scouter and waits for a connection the word connected flashed on the screen and The Kings face appears "Vegeta Have you seen Kakarot I can't find him"

"Hold on...He's watching a movie with Vega"

"How did you know that"

"I called him and asked Bardock" Vegeta shakes his head at his friends brief moment of stupidity

"Oh...right"

"Leave them be this is the first time they've spoken in awhile they need to reconnect. A team works better if there isn't any animosity."

"True"

-1 hour later-

"Well I guess we better expect a part 4 huh Kakarot?" she looks over after a moment of silence to find him sprowled out on the bed out cold

"He looks so cute when he's sleep...wait did I really just say that...i wonder if his lips are as soft as I remember...where did that come from? and what's that smell it smells like rain. Is it coming from Goku? She leans over a bit and sniffs the air around him. "Oh im so picking on you for using rain scented shampoo Hahaha"

She decides to let him sleep she pulls a blanket over him and takes a seat on the sofa in the corner then opens Her bag, pulls out a book and begins reading. for a while all is good she'd forgotten about his presence until he began utter noises that sounded like grunts.

She glances over at him from across the room and her eyes are immediately drawn to the comforter slowly rising around his midsection "Oh Kami please let that be his tail!"

His face has an expression of pure pleasure with a healthy dose of joy "mmmm"

"Ok now that wasn't a groan" she gets up and quickly moves towards the bed with the sole purpose of waking him up when he utters a name that makes Her freeze in shock and embarasment.


	12. Lets do this

The infirmary lays eerily silent. The only sounds coming from various machinery. A doctor enters the room and draws blood from the person on the bed before taking a glance at the number and symbols on the screen.

 _"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy"_ he thinks

-13 hours ago-

"Mmmm Vega"

"Oh Kami he's having dirty dreams about me oh Kami"

Kakarot rolls on his side and unknowingly pulls down the cover

"OH MY!" Vega inwardly screams as his lower body comes into view as his one man army fighting against the spandex

She quickly pulls the cover back over his waist and places her arm on his shoulder and gently shakes him until he woke up.

He sits up and looks around his eyes quickly scans the room before locking in on Vega's red cheeks...then he realizes the uncomfortable tightness in his pants and looks down and turns tomato red

"Oh...ummm...I uhh I should go now." He begins to stand up and Vega quickly handed him a pillow too cover his runaway train "Thanks"

"No problem man" Vega tries too keep her tone neutral

Kakarot clears his throat"See you later Vega"

She opens the door for him and smiles not making eye contact he steps out and starts taking long strides down the hallway before she speaks up

"Hey Goku?"

"Yea?"

"Nice seeing you again and be more...careful with that gun" she says with a awkward laugh

He scratches the back of his head and nods

-4hours later-

"Ground team departs in five minutes all squad members report to hanger 3" as the pilot announces departure times kakarot slips his boots on and secures the snaps and buckles then bolts out the room arriving at his destination in 30 seconds

"Father." He says as his father comes out the small shuttle in front of him

Without speaking he hands his son a energy pistol and a thigh holster "Here kid its standard issue for Special Forces barely out of its prototype stage don't lose it"

Realizing his father was in commander mode he stood straight and snapped off a crisp salute"Yes sir"

"Whoa now Bardock did you somehow rework that stick up your ass?" laughs a certain spiky haired king

"No father he simply picked it up and started beating guys to death with it hahaha. Good afternoon Mr Bardock..." Vega chimes in before looking at Kakarot and the two give mutual smiles

Clearing his throat Vegeta opens the door to the drop ship "I trust everyone has reviewed the plan."

A string of positive acknowledgements causes some of the tension in his shoulders to loosen as he straps himself down in the pilots seat, and begins to press a series of buttons bringing power to various systems.

"Good..." he reaches up and pushes a button "Captain Akuji we're ready for departure" as he lets the button go he glances back at the teenagers in the back seats and admirers the aura of confidence they seem to give off

"Shuttle 1 departing in 5...4...3...2...1"

The floor beneath the shuttle gives way and allows the small cramped vessel to plummet towards the ground. Spinning in circles

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO IT FEELS GOOD BEING BACK IN ACTION"bellows the King

"Oh gosh I'm gonna be sick"

"Your not the only one Kakarot"

"Bardock your son's getting a bit soft back there haha"

All the King got in response was a bone shattering boom as the shuttle made contact with the ground.

As soon as they gathered their organs off the floor Bardock hit the open button and they flew off to their separate destinations staying low to avoid any passing air patrols.

Within 5 minutes radio silence was broken

-Kakarott pov-

"KAKAROT...STATUS REPORT"

Kakarott crouches behind a rock and taps his scouted "Target building perimeter secured preparing to moving in" he then taps his scouter again and peeks out from around the rock just as a guard comes out the main entrance.

Kakarott quickly covers the ground between him and the guard and slams his fist into his armored cheast.

The guard being caught by surprise takes the full force of the punch and flys backwards into the door knocking it off its hinges

"Oops didn't mean to hit you that softly. Oh well...time to make some noise"

He lets out a short yell and raises his power a bit higher then charges into the building.

A guard throws a punch at kakarott attempting to slow him down but he hits only air.

His intended target grabs his arm twists it and delivers a blow of his own to the guards elbow. A sickening crunch is followed by a pained scream and hundreds of rushing foot steps.

"I'd say that's roughly 200 people what do you think buddy" he looks down at the screaming man on the floor. "Yea that's what I thought hmmm...I can handle them but its best not to take chances"

Kakarot squats and picks up the flabby armed soldier and begans running towards the footsteps. As he gets halfway down the long corridor the small army comes into view.

He hurls the man on his shoulder towards the group and counts to three before drawing his arms back and gathering energy into them

His hands began crackling with energy and a glowing blue ball appears in space provided by his cupped hands. Instead of using the move that's quickly becoming his favorite he throws one arm forward and sends the ball towards the group.

They realized to late that their flying comrade was only a distraction.

A faint boom is heard far off in the distance as a soldier runs at a breakneck pace barrelling through a door without any hesitation "General sir" the soldier pants

A tall older man with deep blue skin turns and acknowledges the soldier "What is it lieutenant"

"Sir the western arms plant has gone silent sir. The last communications we got were something sounding like screams and a explosion. Shortly after the explosion we heard footsteps and the line went dead. Radio silence coincide with the large explosion on the west"

"So we're under attack" the general states flatly

"Uhhh yes sir"

"Hmm...dismissed" he turns around and presses a button on his desk "Lord Frieza we have a monkey infestation"


	13. Reinforcements

Kakarots P.O.V.

"Well that was interestingly boring" he sat down in a chair that had barely survived the explosion, and tapped his scouter "Father, King Vegeta, my objective is complete the west arms plant is...out of order"

Bardock came over the radio "Good job kid now make your way to Vega double time it, it sounds as if she's got more than she can handle alone"

"Yes sir moving out now." he turned off the scouter and flew out the whole in the roof. When he reached a high enough altitude he turned and threw a energy beam at the building "just to be safe"

-Vega's pov-

'Shit there's too many of them' Vega thinks as she crouches behind a fallen file cabinet she poked her head up to get a better estimate of how many more there was when a familiar voice came over her scouter

"Hey Veggie I heard you needed a bit of hmmm MANpower hahaha"

"Shut up with the yapping and get over here you hulking brute" she snapped back clearly irritated

"Oooo fiesty I'm on my way hang tight...and please don't die on me I still gotta finish the movie and I don't know where you put it"

"Ugh did I tell you you were a ass" a energy shot penetrated the file cabinet and hit her in the leg "AHH damn it I'm hit" another shot hit her shoulder "ugh"

"Hold on im almost there"

In the distance she could here a sonic boom right before the wall a few feet behind the group of men exploded

"Honey I'm home...oh look we have guest haha"

Vega jumped from behind the file cabinet while the men was distracted and fired 2 two small powerful ki blast then rushed the men punching one in the spine shattering it. As he fell she stepped on his broken back and used it as a launch pad and she threw her fist into another soldier jaw. She heard 3 gunshots and looked over her shoulder and directly down the barrel of the un-holstered energy pistol in kakarots hand and eased her mind a bit before punching another soldier that tried to grab her from behind. She kicked another one then back flipped to kakarots side.

Kakarot steps forward with a arrogant grin "let me show you how its done princess"

He quickly darted down the hallway at the incoming soldiers.

"Theres still too many to take down with our bare hands" vega pants and grabs a fist and crushed it. The owner screams in pain but is silenced by his head being hit against the wall repeatedly.

Kakarot blocks a punch, and lands several punches in rapid succession before throwing the almost lifeless body aside like a unwanted toy. He thinks for a second then says "You remember that time Nappa caught us in the woods after we overpowered the titopia?"

"Yea wait the move we used to overpower it you want to use it again to thin the herd?"

"Exactly except this time im using my full power HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vega's scouter lights up and begins to measure the sudden increase of 35,000...68,000...94,000

'He's a monster how did he...no matter ha he's not too far ahead of me' she thinks

"AAAAH...VEGA I'LL HOLD THEM OFF GET READY" He charges forward with a glowing blue aura and commences to blow back 3 soldiers just by flexing his muscles. He quickly darted down the hallway at the incoming soldiers. The first defender swung and hit only air. Kakarot gave him no time to act and grabbed his arm, twisted it to a seemingly impossible angle, and delivered a swift kick to his abdomen. Then turned to the rest of the incoming fighters.

"Im actually impressed Kakarot you seem more...capable" as she is finishing her thoughts she cringes at a extremely low blow from her companion. "I hope he already has children"

"VEGA STOP STARING AND POWER UP" he yelled over his shoulder shaking her out of her trance

"Right" she crouches low and begins to build energy "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" her scouter once again kicks on at the sudden increase of power it stops at 90,000 "I'M READY"

Kakarots throws a energy blast at the wall and creates a shower of smoke and sparks then jump back to Vega's side "Right let's do this"

"Kaaaameeeeeehaaaameeeeee"

Vega takes a deep breath and pulls her hands back like she's about to throw a baseball and yells "Galick Gun!" As she throws her hands forward unleashing a pinkish beam of energy just as Kakarots throws his cupped hand forward and fires a brilliant blue beam they twirl around each other before combining into a beautiful purple beam of pure energy.

Before it makes contact with the group of soldiers one of them screams for Lord Frezia but its cut short as his body is disintegrated

"Ha not as strong as they looked huh girly" kakarots chuckled.

"Strength in numbers dumb-dumb" Vega adds with a quite aggressive eyeroll

"Yeah yeah whatever haha I still thi-" he stops as he hears shallowed breathing followed by strained coughing. He immediately turns to see a horribly burnt alien soldier trying to crawl away from the carnage "Vega...look"

"Hmmm a survivor... I've got it" she takes the gun off his thigh, steps past him and begins toward the injured soldier but is stopped as her friend grabs her arm "Kakarot let me go"

"No"

"We must not let him get away he could call for reinforcements" she tries to snatch away from him but he only tightens his grip

"Vega we aren't monsters..utterly ruthless in battle but not monsters. He's unarmed and beaten let him go"

"He can..." She looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but determination "But he could...fine let's go. Our fathers should be preparing for the assault on the main warehouse" she turned to the hole her friend had made during his grand entrance and leaped out. Not even glancing back to see if he was following

Kakarots turned to the charred soldier and nodded his head "Don't make me regret this" was his last words to the man before following vega.

-Bardocks POV-

He was resting against a boulder scanning radio frequencies and waiting for the rest of the team too meet him at the mountain above the last warehouse when he heard chatter over the radio.

"Alpha this is Omega requesting a sit-rep on the hostile forces...Alpha come in...Alpha base are you there?"

He clicked the side of his scouter and spoke up "Omega this is Alpha we've been fine so far we've encountered only one hostile he didn't make it through the minefield. Our reports indicate there is only one more hostile in the area a team is going to, eliminate the threat and secure the area immediately"

"Affirmative any word from Atlas station?"

"No sir not since the pod landed"

"Hmmm got it Omega out"

"Haha...Idiots" bardock retuned his scouter and began to contact Vegeta "Your Highness it seems they are not aware of our presence we work well"

"Indeed we do...can't say the same for the children though they were rather loud" the king adds with a hint of distaste for the noisey teens

"They have their own way of fighting it fits them and no matter how hard we try we won't be able to change it"

"Sadly...did you pick up the energy spike a few moments ago"

"Aye I did it was rather interesting."

"Indeed it was we are all inbound on the mountain it seems...see you soon"

The scouter beeped twice to alert its user to multiple incoming power signatures Bardock simply leaned his head back and closed his eyes.


	14. Further Complications

"You really shouldn't worry so much Zarbon its only a minor infestation"

"My lord honestly do you believe these saiyans will stop at planet 457"

"Fine Zarbon since you are so worried I'll send Dodoria he can handle a few monkeys"

"Yes lord Frieza"

"Soooo vega." Kakarot says trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm?"

"When do you think we'll be heading home?"

"Id say 2 maybe 3 more hours" she answers

"Sounds about right" after a brief period of silence, he speaks up again "Our fathers are waiting lets go." he speeds off leaving vega to catch up.

They land at the base of the mountain and walk towards their respective parents.

Without any acknowledgment Bardock begins reviewing the data on the last facility.

Kakarot being a tactical thinker sees a exploit "Father I could go in through the main gate here you said before they only know about two of us and one 'died in a minefield' I-".

"A direct attack would be foolish even for you...Goku" Vega pipes up and gets a bone chilling stare from both palm haired warriors. "Im just saying it seems like your trying to commit suicide. What are you trying to prove?...Huh?"

The sayian in question stands up straight and crosses his arms "I'm not trying to prove ANYTHING woman. I suggest you drop your line of questioning and allow me to finish my original statement."

Vega opens her mouth for a rebuke; but her father clearing his throat makes her close it and look away from her fellow saiyans. "Well well well bardock your son got more than just his terrible looks from you haha, he even says "woman" the same. Ahhh Vega you shouldn't have interrupted Kakarot it was highly disrespectful, and as for you kakarot you may be the same age but do not forget your place. Now proceed with your plan"

"Yes Sire, I was saying i could go through this main door here and cause a...rather large distraction allowing you 3 to slip in through the conveniently blown hole in the wall right here." He points to a solid untouched wall.

"Um son maybe your eyes ar-"

"3...2...1"

A loud bang is heard followed by a change of the maps structure.

It now shows a gaping hole in the wall from seconds ago.

"Yea we should probably get moving" says a smirking Kakarot

The king seamlessly slips into command mode, "ALRIGHT BARDOCK, VEGA WITH ME STICK CLOSE TO THE GROUND TO AVOID SENSORS WE RUN NO FLIGHT FROM HERE ON OUT. KAKAROT YOU DO YOUR THING DONT GET KILLED RENDEZVOU HERE IN 1 HOUR OR LESS. LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE UNDERSTAND...MOVE OUT!".

Kakarot's Aura sparks to life and he takes to the air, quickly leaving the trio behind

As he nears the base, Anti-Aircaft turrets come online and begin to fire at him

"I seriously hate these things" he says under his breath as he spins to avoid kissing a 300 pound explosive shell. He fires a ki blast at another one blowing it up in mid flight. Another turret fires and Kakarot dives low to avoid it only to his horror it preforms a 180° turn and heads for him again

"You've got to be kidding Homing rockets...seriously...i wonder who did their security configuration maybe it was-" He stops his train of thought as his scouter interrupts him

"BEEP BEEP BEEP incoming missile."

Ah yes the missle. He turns and hightails it towards the facilities main gate and draws energy into his right hand.

"Knock Knock motherfff-

" _KAKAROT_!" Barks his father

"Sir?"

 _"Turn off the damn radio all we hear is wind and explosions."_

Kakarot disconnects his radio and finishes his entry statement. He lets the ball of energy fly through the air and towards the gate.

The resulting explosion sent shards of glass and pieces of shrapnel in all directions. He quickens his flight speed leading the missle down a narrow passageway. Then he feels a quick surge of pain and his world goes black.

"Hmmmmmm one little monkey ha ha haaaaa" Dodoria says mocking the child

"Ahh the pesky missle." he sayd before he simply swats it into a wall as if he was swatting a fly, the resulting explosion slightly scorched his scouter.

"Lets see what your power level is monkey" Dodoria grabbed Kakarots by his tail causing the teenager to snap back to consciousness.

"Agh...What...the...hell let go you tub of lard ugh" Kakarot tries to pull himself free but it results in a crippling pain at the base of his tail.

"Hahaha whats wrong monkey? Can't take my admiration of your tail in earnest?" Dodoria tightens his grip. "Look here ape you attacked Lord Frieza's territory. That i shall not let stand" He taps his scouter. "Hmm only 10,000 as a power level...hmm this should be easy. Any last words?"

"I always have a plan B" Kakarot lets out with a smirk. He then opens the palm of his hand and lets a Ki blast loose at Dodoria's

stomach. Kakarots pink adversary lets out a surprisingly high pitched yelp and lets go of his tail.

"I would say sorry but yea im lying I wouldn't say that if my life depended on it haha." Kakarot delivered a swift kick to the same spot he'd just scorched making Dodoria actually yell from pain

"You dare harm me you ignorant MONKEY i will end you!" Dodoria rages as he charges in and swing his left fist at Kakarot.

Kakarot dodges but didn't realize it was just a distraction and allows Dodoria's right leg to make contact with his abdomen. It sends him flying backwards.

"Ugh you know for a fat fucker you move pretty fast. I guess I gotta do this huh...fine you said my power level was 10,000...never underestimate your opponent. I'm gonna show you why. AHHHHHHHHH" The ground begins to shake and the floor under Kakarot cracks and starts to rise around him. A blue aura crackles to life around him and creates a gust of wind strong enough to knock Dodoria off balance.

Dodoria taps his scouter to get a reading on the increasing power level..."WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE".

Kakarot stops raising his power and looks at Dodoria

"There i didnt wanna show you too m

uch id say we are about equal now right?"

"H-How did you get so strong in front of my eyes 27,000...impossible"

"oops i over shot it a bit, oh well I guess you can just take this ass beating like a champ. You will attempt to fight back won't you it'll be boring if you dont"

-Bardock pov-

"Kakarot is making quite the ruckus isn't he old friend"

"He's going to get himself hurt, I'd rather not explain it to Gine" Bardock says with a nonchalant attitude

"He can handle himself sir give him a bit of faith"

"Vega i will not place my faith in stupidity it was, is, and will always be stupid of him to go in and cause a distraction alone. He acts as if he has something to prove...to someone" he turns to Vega with pointed look as if saying "you"

She looks away and is about to respond when a burst of audio comes through their scouters

 _"I would say sorry but yea im lying I wouldn't say that if my life depended on it haha."_

"Did that idiot accidentally open the com channel again"

"What the hell? Why would he make a audio call in the middle of a fight?" Vegeta says to Bardock but only gets a shrug of the shoulders and a hand signaling the group to silence

 _"You dare harm me you ignorant MONKEY i will end you!"_

"My lord we know that voice its-"

"Dodoria...Kakarot is in trouble"

Dodoria swings his left fist at Kakarot and connects. He then throws a right hook which plants its self in kakarot's stomach.

"Think you can take me kid ha, I suggest you just give up"

"Really, do you really think that was it? I am a sayian its gonna take much more than just a couple of sucker punches to take me down" Kakarot stands up and charges at Dodoria throwing a flurry of punches and kicks.

Suddenly thrown on the defensive by someone he expected to beat. Dodoria activates the homing beacon in his scouter shortly before Kakarot's fist connects with it pushing fragments of it into Dodoria's face.

Kakarot kicks Dodoria into a wall and watches as Dodoria falls to the ground "Now what was it you were saying about giving up."

"I believe he was saying that you had no chance of winning hand has hmmmm. I say Dodoria...beaten so badly by a child. Tsk Tsk and you assured us you could take care of this problem"

"Who the hell do you think you are. I was having fun with this guy"

"Careful child if you value breathing you'd do well to watch your tounge. I am much stronger than my...associate. Zarbon seeing as I have better things to attend to than a brat i shall allow you to eliminate him...do be rough will you...Dodoria find your way to the Med Bay then you shall report to my Quarters for punishment"

"Yes Lord Frieza"

"Ahh yes one more thing. Child tell your Father and the king i said Hello and i took pleasure in destroying them tho I was hoping they lasted long-" A large ki blast flew past Frieza's face

"Get..the...hell...away from my SON" Kakarot turns to where the blast originated to see his father clutching his side and bleeding heavily

"Father" he says as he gets close and starts inspecting his father's wounds

"Run Kakarot go get my daughter and run. Get back to the ship and return to planet Vegeta immediately. Good job kid mission complete " King Vegeta steps in making his presence known

"Here take this" He pulls the ring off his finger and places it in Kakarot's hand along with a small device

"Kakarot my son listen to me I know what your thinking; but to stay and fight would lead to the death of three powerful warriors. King Vegeta has evaluated your combat prowess you are hereby enlisted in the Saiyan Army."

"Kakarot you are promoted to the rank of Commander i am placing you in charge of the Special Tactics Division formally headed by General Bardock. Your duties are to oversee category 9 missions and to protect the leader of the mighty Saiyan race. You are also promoted in class welcome to the first class" Vegeta chimes in almost sounding rehearsed.

"Good luck my son and may the gods of the universe watch over you...now go"

instead of listening Kakarot slips the ring onto his finger and slips the chip under his chest piece, then takes a fighting stance "Father I will not leave you here to die. I can help im not wounded, I have no fatigue, I-"

"MOVE it now Commander thats a direct order!" Bardock yells

After a prolonged silence Frieza begins to speak "Aww how touching you came back to tell you son goodbye. Though I must say it is rather rude to interrupt someone as they are speaking"

Frieza gets out of his hover chair and looks at King Vegeta. "Well well well the king of the apes humbles me with his presence. Tell me how is that son of yours...ahhh right he's dead"

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart"

"uh uh uuuhhh no threats just yet"

Kakarot slowly begins to gather the ki in his body and begins channeling it into his left and right hands

"Look at you pretending to be tough for daddy. You two share quite the resemblance don't you. oh wait you seem to be missing the whole in your stomach." Frieza chuckles to himself "We can fix that can't we Zarbon"

"Yes my lord we surely can" Zarbon pipes up immediately

Kakarot shakes his head slightly "Ass kisser"

Zarbon moving faster than Kakarot can keep up with crosses the distance between them and plants a knee in the teenagers stomach making him cough up blood. "Sorry I seem to have heard you wrong would you mind repeating that"

Kakarot looks up and smiles through bloody teeth "Ass...Kisser"

expecting the next move Kakarot manages to dodge the foot heading for his face. He jumps back slightly and throws his hands forward "God's Wrath" he screams and a blinding bright light fills the room as a ki blast launches and connects with Zarbons face at point blank range.

Seeing that as his opportunity Bardock rushes Frieza as he gathers ki in a clenched fist he kicks the disoriented Frieza in the knee then jumps above him and releases the Ki in his fist it creates a wide blue ki blast. The fight has begun.

The king grabs Kakarot by his wrist and slings him towards the exit "Kakarot go now"

Kakarot nodded and takes off at full speed creating a small sonic boom as he breaks the sound barrier. "Vega this is Kakarot give me your location now...Damn it woman answer me what is your location."

A weak voice comes over the radio "Ka-Kakarot?"

"No it's Tom. What's your location we are to evacuate immediately"

"My father dropped me off at the LZ"

"On my way" Kakarot makes a swift turn and boost his speed even more. 'Damn it where is it' 'c'mon c'mon there you are'

"Vega I'm inbound on your position"

"Roger tha-"

"Lets go" he goes to grab her arm but notices she's sitting in a pool of blood he follows the trail to her leg which looks mauled and mangled "What happened"

"F-Frieza." she manages to get out between her deep breaths

"Lets get you to the shuttle " He picks her up gently and moves at a brisk pace to the shuttle he kicks the door and it slides open. "Here lie down and I'll start the take off procedure"

He goes to the cockpit and begins pressing a series of buttons. The shuttles starts to hum and its main thrusters come online.

"Autopilot is fully functional it should get you back to the ship safely. Take this your father wants you to give this to...uhhh Nappa?...No...Shit give it to someone important...probably Nappa though " he reached into his armor and pulls out a small chip.

"What did you say. WE were told to leave not just me. You can give it to him yourself"

The thrusters begin to fire.

"see i would, but yea well I've always been stubborn" He jumps through the gap in the closing door. the chip falls and lands next to Vega's hand. "Don't worry Vega I'll bring them back alive...I hope."


End file.
